


5 Times Emma Realized She Wanted To Marry Killian

by shamelesscaptainswanshipper



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 5 times emma realized she wanted to marry killian, Captain Swan - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 00:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5185943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelesscaptainswanshipper/pseuds/shamelesscaptainswanshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times Emma realized she wanted to marry Killian. Pure Captain Swan feels. Post 5x7 Nimue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Times Emma Realized She Wanted To Marry Killian

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a prompt I found on tumblr over six months ago. I've just finished it.

The first time is after Emma has moves out of her parents’ loft. Mary Margaret has invited her and Killian over for dinner.

Emma has been nervous. Like she is in high school and is about to introduce her newest boyfriend to her parents for the first time. At the time she still isn’t sure how her father feels about the relationship and she hasn’t been able to dismiss her fears that something will go wrong.

Of course she doesn’t tell Killian about it, not wanting to make him nervous as well but he must sense her nerves because he simply looks at her with that devilishly handsome smile on his face and tells her how much he looks forward to it.

That puts an end to her fears.

And truth be told the evening can’t be going any better. Everything is perfect. Her parents are happy, she is happy, and Killian seems to be enjoying himself as well.

Her mother has made some sort of Indian curry dish with chicken and noodles, the most delicious thing Emma has tasted since first arriving in Storybrooke, that is except for Granny’s lasagna.

They each enjoy a glass of red wine on the side and a piece of homemade pear pie - because the Charmings don’t eat apples. And they all talk, laugh and are totally relaxed in each other’s company. It is like they do this all the time, just a normal family dinner.

That’s when Emma realizes that this is what she has been missing. A family - and not just parents, a family of her own, a husband, and children - she wants Henry to have a real father figure again and she wants him to have siblings. And she wants Killian. And more nights like these. She wants her dashing pirate by her side for every family dinner that is to come for the rest of her life.

 

The second time is in Kilian’s room at Granny’s when they’re lying in his bed, covered in sweat, exhausted after making love.

She turns her head to look at his face. The sweat makes his hair stick to his forehead and he is visibly tired and desperately trying to catch his breath. And Emma thinks that he has never looked more handsome than he does now.

And that’s when she knows that there is no man that she would rather be with.

The moment he wraps his arms around her and pulls her close against his chest she just knows that she is home and that this is where she wants to be. With him.

 

The third time isn’t real. She watches his lifeless body fall to the ground, unable to move, unable to say anything, not even able to cry. She just stands there and watches, unable to take her eyes off him, as if she believes that if she stares long enough and hard enough she will see something different.

“No,” she screams in her head over and over again as she lets Henry drag her away. It can’t end like that. He can’t be gone. He is a survivor he can’t die on her.

When she is standing in front of Regina, pleading her to stop the wedding she knows it. She knows that she can’t bear the idea of a future where he isn’t in it. She wants him by her side, needs him by her side. She was an idiot for never telling him any of that.

That’s why she clings to him, not letting him out of her sight as soon as they are reunited. Now she knows that there will never be another one like him, not for her anyway.

 

The fourth time she is disappointed. Slightly. Because Killian assures her that it is not a proposal when he hands her a ring he has been carrying in a chain around his neck for who knows how long.  
She’s surprised because she didn’t know she wanted this until now. But now all she wants to do is get back home and get started on her future with Killian. But there’s something she has to do first.

All the more reason to succeed on this quest.

She admires the ring in the palm of her hand. She wonders where he got it from but doesn’t ask, sensing he doesn’t want to talk about it. It doesn’t matter right now anyway. Killian has just given her all the motivation she needs today. Just knowing he will be here, waiting for her to return to him is enough. And hearing him say the words that she didn’t know she had been longing to hear, that she needed to hear.

Their kiss is soft but filled with longing and the need to be close to one-another. They’re both thinking it, she knows it. This could be their last kiss. Because Killian is right. The darkness within her may be immortal but she is not. Though she is confident that she will return.

“I love you too,” she says and she watches him head back towards the diner as she puts Killian’s chain around her neck. She’ll be back, of course she will. She’ll get back to him and their white picket-fence.

 

The fifth time is when Killian shocks her by finally asking that question.

She doesn’t know what to say. They’ve both known that this would happen eventually. They’ve become inseparable over the last couple of months and neither of them can bear the idea of a life where they are no longer together.

But still she cannot help but think about her past and how what they have now seems almost too good to be true.

She’s thinking about Neal who basically turned her over to the police to go to jail for a crime that he committed. She’s thinking about Walsh, the man she almost married who turned out to be a flying monkey.

But she pushes her fears away. Killian is not Neal and he is not Walsh. She now wants to laugh at her own insecurities because this man has proved to her over and over again that he is and always will be fully committed to her - to them.

She knows her answer now. She now realizes that she has always known. And she gives him her answer and leaps into his arms, catching his lips in a passionate kiss, not minding the tear that has escaped the corner of her eye.


End file.
